


Hopelessly in Love

by angediary



Category: Original Work
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Sightseeing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:15:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28017573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angediary/pseuds/angediary
Summary: For the first time, Ryuhei had the chance to drive her to a certain cliff for a sightseeing.But, it seemed the pouring rain became an obstacle for both of them.
Relationships: Reira/Ryuhei





	Hopelessly in Love

**Author's Note:**

> I just wrote this in a rush, so there's not much plot here but some meaningless fluff that's actually very meaningful to me :')  
> I put a T rating bcs they're doing something daring in the cliff that shouldn't be an example~  
> xoxo

The evening sky was cloudy when they left the city, along with Ryuhei’s plan to visit a cliff in the outskirts of the city.

An outdated promise.

Between his extremely busy schedule and an attempt to balance everything with his new relationship, Ryuhei finally had the chance to bring her there at last. However, on their way there, the raindrops poured down in a torrential rain that caused a scowl to appear on her face.

Ryuhei pulled his car on the side of the road, somewhere in the hill. With arms rested over the steering well he peered up through the front window, sounding exasperated as he spoke, “Looks like it’s going to be a while, it’s better if we go another time.”

“No.” Reira glared sideways with absolute refusal, arms folded against her chest. “We’ll keep going.”

The rain pitter-pittered on the roof of the car, and it certainly limited his sight ahead. “It might be dangerous going up the hill in this rain.”

“You’re saying that because you’re scared?”

“It might be dangerous, _for you_.” Ryuhei emphasized the last two words, eyes narrowed slightly in concern.

“For a professional racer, I doubt it would be an obstacle, am I right?”

A scoff left his lips inevitably. “Of course not.”

“Then, why not? I’m sure the rain will clear out soon enough.”

One last glance to the passenger seat, Ryuhei returned her expectant gaze with a small smirk after a moment of consideration — knowing that he won’t win against her stubbornness. “All right, we’re going. Just sit tight and keep the seat belt on.”

Reira let out a squeal as she clapped happily, smiling so wide and so bright in the darkness inside the car, only a small amount of light lit up from the car’s headlamps while the rain lashed harshly against the car’s windows.

Once again, the sports car’s engine roared against the sound of the rain as Ryuhei carefully drive in a safe speed to reach their destination up the hill. Every now and then, Reira peered up through the side window, up to the sky. Praying silently for the rain to not ruin her night after all the waiting she had done for this moment to come. _Please, please stop, rain — don’t you dare to ruin our night._

Half an hour later, the car halted on a cliff and surprisingly enough, the rain had stopped before they reached the cliff. And Reira could’t resist to grin towards Ryuhei from her seat. 

“You were right after all.” Ryuhei chuckled in disbelief.

Chin lifted higher, she nodded once, “I told you so.”

“Let’s wait for a few minutes, the cliff might be too slippery right after the rain.”

“You know there’s something to do while we wait, Ryu.” Reira pointed up at the car’s roof in a demanding gesture. “It’s probably cloudy but I don’t mind.”

“Sure, sure.” He laughed casually, pressing a button to open the car roof. It wasn’t like he could refuse her demands, after all the time he made her wait for this night to happen.

The icy gust of wind lashed against her skin but Reira welcomed it, closing her eyes for a moment and breathed in the cool air, the smell of after-rain. There was a rustling sound from her side before she felt something draped around her shoulders.

“Wear this, I don’t want you to catch a cold.” A leather jacket he usually wore, thick enough to keep her warm, he thought.

Her eyes fluttered open to see the veil of clouds in the night sky, then she turned her head to the side, smiling sweetly, “Thanks for bringing me here at last.” Reira slid both of her arms through the oversized leather jacket.

“I promised you.” A cool smile as he said so, then he put his large hand on top of her head, tousling her hair a little.

“Or else, I would keep reminding you and maybe drag you here myself.”

They both began to laugh at the same time.

The rain didn’t matter, no matter what kind of sight he expected her to see here it was this sight that she appreciated the most. Ryuhei in his beloved car, smiling a smile that only meant for her.

He turned his gaze ahead to the cliff that wasn’t too far from the car, narrowing his eyes a little. “You probably won’t see everything with all the clouds and fogs.”

Reira was still leaning back on her seat with gaze upturned to the sky. “The more reason to ask you to bring me here again.”

Averting his gaze towards her, his heart began to race at her stubborn understanding. A long moment he spent watching her while Reira stared at the cloudy, darkened sky, until he straightened up at last. Realizing the clouds began to disappear from the sight on the cliff, he turned off the engine and opened the car’s door, “Come with me, I think we’re lucky enough to see some nice sight.”

Following Ryuhei, she climbed off the car as well, walking to his side and letting him hold her hand to keep her safe from slipping off. The ground was quite slippery, but most of the cliff’s parts were dried off enough to walk on safely. They both arrived farther in the cliff, its edge were hard rocks under their feet, the exhilaration ensued with the realization of how high they were from the ground, the possibility of falling down made Reira hold her breath.

Ryuhei, instead, let go of her hand to sit down, his feet dangling over the edge of the cliff. He offered a hand to her. “If this scares you, don’t push yourself.”

Even with the slight fear that followed, Reira shook her head and accepted his offered hand. “It’s just a cliff.” Her stubborn words were spoken as he helped her to sit down.

Sure, the sight over the cliff was nothing much but thick fogs, clouds, and faint city lights beneath. No stars were seen, the crescent moon was hidden behind the clouds up in the sky.

It was surreal, nonetheless.

A melancholic sight.

Her hand was intertwined with his, in a natural movement their fingers laced together as they sat side by side, both legs dangling over the edge.

If it wasn’t Ryuhei who sat beside her, this might be a terrifying experience.

“How did you find this place, Ryu?” Reira asked, entranced with the sight before her.

“While I was still doing street-racing, I raced with some friends on this hill, and we found this place together.” He said in a lower voice, “I went here alone a lot of times.”

“What about those racing friends you had?”

“We went separate ways, some of them might still be doing street-racing.” He glanced at her, watching her. “It was all in the past, couldn’t be helped. Friends come and go at any time.”

“Yeah, you’re probably right.” It wasn’t like Reira didn’t understand a line between a past and present, and with his profession, it was bound to be a line of separation.

Street racing was illegal, it could endanger him if he was still doing it now. Breaking a law would be a damage to his professional carreer. 

He squeezed her hand lightly, smirking in a playful manner, “Why the sudden question?”

“Just curious.” Letting out a small laugh, she turned her gaze to meet his. “It’s a shame you had to lose them, though.”

A casual shrug, Ryuhei’s smirk didn’t falter at the slightest, “No big deal. I think my current friends will keep me busy enough.”

“Just your current friends?” Reira blinked a few times, a playful smile stretched across her lips.

He wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her close against him. “I will be most busy with you.”

Reira squealed at the sudden pull, the slight imbalance caused her heart lurch with adrenaline. “Ryu! Don’t give me a heart attack! We’re on the edge of a cliff, mind you!”

“Don’t worry.” He kissed her hair lovingly. “I’ll catch you if you fall.” And he meant it, having the power that made him capable to fly down to save her.

A playful grin accompanied her words, “Even if I fall on purpose?”

A laugh from Ryuhei, then his arm curled behind her neck to pull her even closer. “Of course I’ll catch you whether you did it on purpose or not.”

“Ryu.. Promise you’ll bring me here again?” Reira batted her eyelashes while trying to peel off his arm with both of her hands, feeling rather playful despite not being able to properly see the starry sky and city lights.

“Do I have to promise?”

“Say it with words or I won’t believe your intention.”

“Fine, if that’s you want.” Ryuhei dipped down to kiss her on the lips and whispered once it broke off, “I promise.”

It wasn’t the starry sky or city lights that she wanted.

Rather, to be with him, just the two of them.

Hopelessly in love.


End file.
